Griffin Malor
Griffin Malor is a Vampire Hunter, or a Knight from The Church of Magdalene. He is one of the oldest members in the Vampire Hunters group, originally having joined it at the behest of his father when he was 18. He has been planning an attack on the Tifft Family for nearly 50 years with some of his fellow members, to finally extract revenge on Dracyi Tifft who killed his father 50 years ago. Description Griffin is a stout man who stands at a whopping 6 feet, 9 inches. He has two scars on his pale face, one running down his right eye and the other across the right of his lip. He has blue eyes and blue hair. He wears a black scarf and a black and blue jacket. He wears a dark blue shirt under the jacket, with a cross shaped hole in the middle of his chest, exposing his flesh. This hole is actually the source of his blue energy and one of the strongest parts on Griffin. He wears a pair of blue and black boots and dark blue pants. He has a rather youthful face, likely thanks to the Fountain of Youth water imported from the Bermuda Triangle. Personality Griffin is gruff, often not saying anything to his enemies beyond words he knows will hurt them on a personal level. He is aggressive during battles, not letting up for a single second and using all of his strength. Griffin is very easily ticked off and combined with his massive strength, he has been known to accidentally kill the people that piss him off. He feels no remorse for any of the killings he's done. He believes in cleansing the world of vampires, seeing them as a overgrown plague on society. This personality trait seems to be adopted from his father, but one he genuinely believes in completely. Although agressive, he is somewhat friendly with the people close to him and can even get a little flustered when talking to Regine Paramus. Backstory Griffin Malor was the son of Jean-Paul Malor, who was a vampire hunter. On his 18th birthday, Griffin was being taught how to become a vampire hunter like his father when Dracyi Tifft appeared. They attempted to attack her, but Dracyi was able to easily fight them off and accidentally sent Jean-Paul off a bridge, killing him. Griffin attempted to kill her, but she escaped and Griffin would not find her until much later, when she rested in her stone coffin for the next 50 years. Angered by Dracyi Tifft, Griffin Malor began doubling down on becoming a Vampire Hunter and has been quietly killing off vampires, especially ones from the Tifft family. He became especially devout in the secretive Church of Magdalene, becoming a Knight. Appearances Fantendo - Spotlight Made his debut in Issue 9, which centers around Dracyi Tifft's awakening on New Years, 2019. During this, Griffin Molor attempts to assassinate her but is stopped by Izuka Tifft, who embeds a red energy katana into his shoulder, causing him to leave quickly. The Coffin Year Will play a major role in the mini-series. Powers and Abilities Griffin Malor is a mortal, however he was blessed by Mother Mary to use Blue Energy, which can counteract Red Energy attacks. He uses Blue Energy rather aggressively, using it for hard, offensive attacks such as encasing his hands in glaciers. He is also skilled with guns, able to load special bullets and stakes and aim them effectively. However, Griffin can be caught off guard very easily. Relationships Dracyi Tifft Is one of the, if not the most hated enemies Griffin has, and Dracyi has only seen him twice within 50 years. She is responsible for the killing of his father and led him down the path he is currently on. Regine Paramus Has a dumb crush on her, although he does not allow himself to become too distracted by her. She is one of the few people that can actually calm Griffin down. Trophy Information TBA Gallery GriffinMolor.png|Griffin Malor as illustrated by . Trivia *Griffin's mother is a complete mystery, although it is stated she left relatively early after Griffin was born. *Griffin's knighthood only applies to The Church of Magdalene. *Griffin's design uses many blues to contrast with the Tifft family, which use a lot of red and red hues in their designs. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Heterosexual Characters